Serbia's Untold Story
by Deutschamerikaner
Summary: *Warning Mentions, Bosnian Genocide*    The Yugoslav wars have just ended. And as the UN decides if the Serbian leaders are guilty of War Crimes the nations themselves are holding a trial for Serbia.


WARNING METIONS OF THE BOSNAIN GENOCIDE(I do not Own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of its Characters.)

(Also i apolgize for the Serbo-Croatian but i felt that it made the story more real and this was my first major fanfiction. Please review so i can get better, Dankeschön!)

At the UN building in New York the leaders of the world were debating on how to react and punish the nation of Serbia for his actions of 'ethnic cleansing' of the former Yugoslav Republics and on creating a Greater Serbia. In the floor above this conference was another going on between the nations themselves. Serbia sat chained in a chair in the center of the room around him sat the other nations of the world some looking at him with pity but most with disgust.

America led the conference . "Serbia you are herby charged with, the Genocide of ethnic Muslims within Bosnia and Herzegovina and trying to create a Greater Serbia, how do you plead?"

The Serb looked up chuckling quietly as if he had just remembered a funny joke. "Is there any point to pleading to something if you and everyone else knows their decision already." The Serbian then laughed hysterically looking down at the ground with tears falling down his eyes.

Some of the nations looked away feeling sympathy from a man they had once respected and were friends with. Calm and laid back Montenegro looked like he was on the verge of tears himself. Russia who was sitting beside Montenegro laid a hand gently on the Slavic nations shoulder as he watched with Empathy, one of the few people who considered him a friend. Montenegro simply laid his head down on the table with his arms hiding his face from everybody. Hiding the tears that he knew would come. He knew Serbia was guilty he had seen the evidence, but he knew why Serbia had done it. And that is what made him Montenegro feel like he was about to burst into tears.

The world had fallen apart for the countries and peoples of Yugoslavia. Their beloved leader, hero, and most respected figure had died. The entire population wept and mourned for the death of Josip Broz Tito. One citizen would go on to write this

_'On the day we buried our beloved leader, I did not know at the time but we were also burying our beloved Yugoslavia.'_

And this man was right. Soon after one after the other the countries of Yugoslavia declared Independence and left the multi ethnic, multi religious, communist nation.

First Slovenia then Croatia and finally Bosnia. Serbia could not stand to see them leave and a civil war was fought, Slovenia won his fight and quickly became and independent free State after only 15 days of warfare. But Serbia would not give up on Croatia so easily. The war between the two lasted for 5 years. During this time it spread to the nations of Bosnia and Herzegovina who had hoped to stay out of the war. When that happened the war would really start and get to its bloodiest and thickest.

* * *

><p>Serbia walked slowly up to the mass grave. In uniform and weapon strapped to his back he nodded to the soldiers who were standing by the grave with shovels. At the nod they started to shovel dirt on top of the hundreds of dead bodies of Bosnian Muslims. On the outside Serbia looked like his normally cocky go lucky self. But inside he was a wreck. He was a monster a creation of the devil to bring pain and suffering to the ones he loved and making them know fear pain. Turning back he walked off to the edge of the woods. Dropping his weapon on the ground he sat with his back against a tree hugging his knees to his chest he cried letting the tears fall freely as held back the urge to scream.<p>

"Bosna ... . Izvini , nisam želim da te povredim!"(Bosnia …. I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt you.) he sobbed over and over again.

Once he had calmed himself Serbia wiped his eyes sand stood up grabbing his rifle he headed back to the camp. Passing threw the checkpoint he saw that the men had already buried the mass grave and were now patting the soil down. Walking past the grave he entered his tent . Sitting down on his bunk he pulled a small book out from under his bed. Smiling he opened it looked at the pictures of his former family. There he saw, himself, Croatia , Slovene, Bosnia, Herzegovina, Macedonia, Montenegro, Kosovo, Vojvodina one big happy family. Flipping threw the pages Serbia's smile widened and occasionally a small laugh would escape from him. He had pictures of them at the beach, during Christmas, having picnics, and just the random pictures that families have that bring back good memories.

* * *

><p>Back to the present in the UN Building America turned to the chair closest to the door which Germany had been sitting in. Germany nodded and walked out of the room for a few seconds but then returned behind him walked a bandaged Bosnia being supported by Slovenia and Croatia , behind them shutting the door was Germany. Serbia looked up at the bandaged nation as he limped towards him.<p>

America looked down at Serbia watching the reactions carefully. He wanted to see the killer in Serbia, he wanted to see the villain that the Serb had become. But mostly he wanted see even if he didn't know it was the old Serbia that he had known who had being so loving towards his family, and friends and no one would ever talk bad about. A man who made even Communism to an American seem 'happy and enjoyable.'

As the three approached Croatia stopped and let go of Bosnia and stood in front of Serbia. The Serb looked up at Croatia. On the outside his face was expressionless but in his heart and displayed in his eyes he was torn in two with grief. He had made the people that he loved more then anything hate him the most, and now they and the entire world saw him as a monster a rival to Nazi Germany.

Balling up his fists and looking down at the ground Croatia started to shake. "Zašto." (Why) the Croatian looked up and punched Serbia in the face . "Zašto! Zašto! Zašto!" He screamed as he punched the Serbian over and over again before falling too his knees crying as he dropped his head in to Serbia's lap the Croatian's body vibrating from his sobs.

Blood dripping from his mouth and his right eye already starting to blacken Serbia looked down at Croatia with compassion. Leaning over Serbia hugged the Croatian holding him against him and trying to calm the other nation. "Shh, To c´e biti u redu, Molimo Vas da zaustavi plac." (Shh its going to be alright, please stop crying.)

Croatia continued to sob as the Serbian tried to sooth him. Again and again he kept saying the same words. "Zašto … Zašto….."

When Germany finally walked over and laid a hand on the Croatia's back did the Croatian stand wiping his eyes he knocked Germany's hand away and walked over to sit by the other former Yugoslavs excluding Montenegro and Vojvodina who sat with Russia and the other Countries of the USSR.

Croatia sat rubbing his eyes as he looked up at Slovenia who simply engulfed him in a hug and whispered in his ear. "Njegova v redu, jaz se pocutim enako prevec. " (It's okay, i feel the same way too.)

* * *

><p>Croatia glared at Serbia as he grinned floating in the water beside him. Slovenia was on the beach building a sand castle with Kosovo, Vojvodina , and Macedonia. Bosnia was trying to find a decent radio station while Herzegovina ran around taking pictures. Meanwhile Montenegro sat on a blanket under the shade of a tree taking a nap.<p>

Grin still on his face Serbia splashed Croatia once more with the water of the Adriatic Sea. "Želite li igrati, uzmi ovo. " (You wanna play , take this) Croatia said with a laugh as he tackled Serbia and they both fell down into the Water.

Bosnia after finding some music he liked stood up and looked out to the two in the water. He turned to Slovenia who was also watching the two and had happened to turn to Bosnia. Both smiled at each the mischievously before running over and into the Sea. Laughing the two jumped into the water right on top of the playing Serbia and Croatia and joined in on the playful roughhousing .

At the loud racket they were making Montenegro woke up and stood up and walked over to the others on the beach who were watching and laughing. Standing beside Herzegovina, Montenegro smiled." Mislim da je ovo jedan od najsrec´nijih dana smo ikada imali ? " (I think this is one of the happiest days we've ever had?)

Herzegovina smiled. "Da, ali popis sretnih dana je vrlo dug." (Yes but the list of Happy days we've had is a very long one.)The Herzegovinian replied while bringing the camera up and taking a picture.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was re seated America started again. "Well if you have nothing else to say then we will start the voting." Serbia simply smiled as he looked over at his family .Before he looked away back at the ground with tears trailing down his eyes quietly once more.<p>

America then nodded. "Very well then , if you think Serbia is guilty of the charges raise your hand." Almost all of the Nations hands went up. And even the hands that didn't go up knew that Serbia was guilty of the crime but they would not sentence the nation that they cared so much about.

America looked around the room before turning back to Serbia. "By the vote of this conference the UN herby Condemns the Nation of Serbia on the charges of Genocide and the attempt to make a 'Greater Serbia.' Do you have any last statements?"

Serbia looked over to his family once more his normal loving smile that they had all knew displayed across his face as well as tears. "Hvala Bogu za blagoslov mene sve što su tokom godina ". (I thank you god for blessing me with all you have over the years.) He said before looking back down at the ground that smile still on his face making him feel warmer then he had since the war had begun.

In the room below the decision had been made the Republic of Serbia was condemned and so were its leaders. As the UN Guards lead the war criminals out of the conference room , a floor above a handcuffed Serbia was being lead out of the conference room his smile still on his face as he remembered the days before all this mess started. As they walked a small book fell out of Serbia's coat, one of the guards following behind him picked it up and looked at it as the other continued on. Flipping threw the pages he was shocked to see pictures off the Yugoslav republics smiling and laughing, Sometimes around a Christmas tree or at a park with picnic baskets. But the last picture at then end was what made the guard stop and look up at the condemned nation walking away.

It was off the entire Yugoslav family smiling as Serbia stood in the middle on his back were Kosovo and Vojvodina , Beside him hugging him were Croatia and Bosnia, Slovenia stood beside Montenegro laughing at the older nation who had bunny ears sticking up from behind his curtsey of Serbia. And even Herzegovina was in the picture smiling as the camera flashed. In the distance the blue Adriatic sea flowed with all its did they know this was the last happy picture they would ever get of them standing as a happy carefree family.**  
><strong>


End file.
